Heaven's Knight Player Shirou
by Sun Asunder
Summary: Emiya Shirou has quite a lot on his plate. Studying at Homurahara Academy, Archery practice with Sakura and Ayako, Magecraft lessons from Sella, not to mention dreams about a Crimson Shadow, Heroic Spirits running around and Illya being a Magical Girl? Well he may not know much about the Power of Love but he always did like those shows with the masked heroes...
1. 0-Arrival At Zero

_**Prologue: Arrival At Zero**_

In a land freshly rid of all [Life] was a boy who had succumb to nothingness and yet by some error of Fate was not denied.

And as the [World] burned around his Empty form something shifted and so from the forge of the [Sun] did One returned in a form newly wrought and gleaming White.

And He Woke.

* * *

><p>Barren eyes of gold opened to the fresh raw sound of screams.<p>

Dimly, part of his mind wondered who the source was this time. Another family being devoured by the red flames? No this voice was singular in it's anguish and pain, what's more it felt…familiar, was it someone his age?

That would be surprising as not many of those were able to survive for more than few minutes before succumbing to the hungry heat and stifling air. He pushed his body off the soft and slippery ground with shaky but unyielding limbs and looked around the burnout landscapes somehow feeling that the fire that he had run so far to escape was…lesser somehow.

Maybe he was finally getting used to the choking smoke and licking heat the boy considered while taking a few weak steps, still hearing the weak yet persisting cries though he could no longer see anyone else….

Ah. Of course. The answer was obvious. If there was no one else left to suffer...

Then it must be him.

Oblivious at the cause, he looked down to see his fragile body caked in a thick black mud. Seeing hands constantly dripping with the never lessening substance, one would think it almost benign compared the lung scaring smog and starving conflagration.

So why were already charred nerves screaming at its touch on his skin?

Why did his mind which had already disregarded everything else for survival, wish to embrace even death if it would allow some semblance of escape?

He couldn't answer these questions so he disregarded them easily, stifling the pointless scream. After all compared to the endless voices that both he and the World ignored who would answer a single child?

And so the boy continued on through the crimson blaze away from the ebon muck that he had risen from, not even noticing the whispers it emanated of hate and pain far beyond what had already been witnessed.

* * *

><p>Dragging his body forward he began to smell something strange and noticed that as if something was repelling it, the mud finally flaked off, revealing something rather new to the child.<p>

The boy didn't wonder how his small weakened frame was still functioning even after enduring this ordeal, after all curiosity wasn't particularly important compared to taking the next step forward.

He didn't wonder what might have happened if he chose another direction in his desperate mindless journey, that would be meaningless.

_Though it might have let him escape the flames quicker._

He didn't wonder if he could have helped any of the others he passed, that would be pointless.

_Though they could have helped him survive the flames._

He didn't even wonder what might have happened if he stayed with that tall lady with the kind hazel eyes or the man with copper hair and determined features instead of abandoning them to escape the crimson haze.

_Though he would at least not be punished, bereft of an familial origin._

But if he could still wonder, he might have notice the luminous lines running through his skin a bit sooner.

Still, reasonably sure that glowing was not something normal people did, he felt he could safely say that it was probably the reason why his body could continue on, though how was unknown.

* * *

><p><em>Magic Circuits- Newly Opened- Source of Prana...Mana-Danger-Greater Source Tainted- Usage Dangerous.<em>

* * *

><p>He blinked in confusion at the sudden mental ache before shaking it away to looking at the everpresent flames. The thought that they were weaker returned and it 's validity was growing. Compared to how malicious they were before, as if they're only purpose to consume the people around them, now it seems drained…dying.<p>

A moment passed as that thought ran through his mind before he moved at a faster pace. Was he right? Were the flames…ending? He was still alive. Yes the lines were burning his skin, invoking a novel type of pain as they cooked his body from the inside, but he doubted that he would die from it, at least not here. Which meant…that he could do it. Survive.

Despite everything he would live.

_...And then what._

The lines of light vanished.

His deadened eyes widened for just a moment before he tripped over a piece of rubble and crashed on the earth before slumping on his back, all the pain and weakness no longer held back. His enemy now was not the environment but his own self, how ridiculous.

Still….

_Wasn't this enough?_

He had abandoned everything to survive the fire; family, love, faith, even hope had been lost when he collapsed into the black but he had done it. The flames wouldn't kill him, he couldn't even feel their heat anymore as golden eyes stared upwards to the smoke covered sky.

Did he have any reason to continue on? Or could he just lie here until as the last bit of energy left his body? It would be a much easier passing than what was had by all those who had suffered this night. He wouldn't feel any pain just…end.

Unable to find an answer, he raised a hand to the murky sky imploringly, searching for an answer…a reason. An image of a Sun came to his mind, one that would surely answer his question with it's light but the path was too muddy and unclear. Unanswered and left with something too small and impersonal to be called despair his hand lost it's strength and fell as the boy began to close his eyes for what would likely be the final time.

Yet in defiance of this fate, a hand grasped his in mid-fall and the boy looked into a face with messy hair and dark eyes that stared into his with a quiet happiness.

What was this? Why did that face…that look pull at him so? He wanted to ask this man in black so badly with desperation which he thought already extinguished but his body was already failing and will alone was no longer enough.

As if realizing this a light washed over the boy, shielding him with it's strength with it's Truth.

* * *

><p><em>Blue and Gold...An Unreachable Dream...<em>

* * *

><p>It reminded him of the Sun and it's warmth held his body together if just for the moment.<p>

'Please' the boy silently implored despite having abandoned all faith, 'let me find the answer'. Despite his efforts when his eyes closed for what seemed like just a moment, the scenery had changed with him now held in strong arms and a different person standing before him. A woman with beautiful white hair and red eyes that once more held that strange happiness like the man who he realized was the one holding him. Who were these people? How could they find such happiness in him?

Then a glow emanated from the Lady and as the smell of winter filled his nostrils, chasing away the arid smoke something happened. Pain which seemed ingrained into his body fell away like ashes. The weight of suffering gone, he tried to raise a hand only to find it still too weak and drained.

_...Unacceptable._

The lines returned and not noticing the arms supporting him stiffening or the woman's eyes widening, his body strengthened and the hand rose to touch her face gingerly. As if in realization she took the hand into hers and smiled at him gently for a moment before eyes closed for the last time that night and he fell into a deep slumber.

His only wish was that the man and woman would still be there when he woke up.

They were and when an offer was made, the boy accepted without hesitation and found a new path to walk on with new and strange yet priceless people.

The Old Man Kiritsugu, The Noble Lady Irisviel, The Twin Guardians Leysritt and Sella.

Finally there was her, the one he would help like he had been helped. The Little Sister Illyasviel who he would care for as The Older Brother Emiya Shirou.

And he knew that it would be here in this family that he would find his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Despite the fate beginning this is definitely a prisma-verse fic as the ending should tell you. I'm basically assuming that something similar to the Fuyuki fire happened when they tried to shut off the grail system though likely a lesser scale than fate zero's ending. Shirou has a fairly similar mentality to fate but more family centric...with a vague and broad definition of family. Give your criticism and ideas, especially for one off chapters since I'm going to try to emulate Prisma's mix of slice of life and awesomeness.**


	2. 1-The First Step

_**Chapter One: The First Step**_

_He stood before the [Blue Sun] gazing at it's incomprehensible existence, unable to move forward as the last step was missing._

_That step was one that only he could fill but which this empty self was fundamentally incapable of doing so, leaving only an impassable gap before him. Similarly he was unable to go back,as the road that through the rarest of miracles lead him here was cracked and fragile and Broken. Even if it wasn't, a reason to do so did not exist in the being that stood here just before the highest of places. He would be forever content to stay here and stare at the beautiful Sun basking in it's glow._

_But even if he couldn't make a choice the [World] below would not stand still and so something responded._

'_Honestly….to end up here of all places…how ridiculous.'_

_The voice was resigned yet…analytic._

'_A sympathized nature of [Zero]….'_

_A moment of contemplative silence filled the soundless void._

'_Is it that which prevents you from taking that final step? Or do what instincts you have left say what will happen if you do?'_

_The boy did not respond._

'_No answer? Well in your pitiful condition I might as well give some pieces of advice. Still for this meeting to have any meaning the first thing to remember is this, regardless of how much you deviate let one thing remains true across these parallels.'_

_The boy remained motionless though something paused in anticipation as the One before him, twisted and ancient as it was, spoke in a voice that held the air of a forge and with words that held great meaning and purpose that he could almost grasp_

'**Our Bodies are Made of Blades.'**

_A breeze of [Steel] rendered him without mercy, and he found he could not scream as it began engraving…no tracing its meaning onto his empty self, that of blades and those that pushed them to something greater…._

_**Burdened King**_

_**Leashed Hound**_

_**Chaotic Storm**_

_**Fallen Perfection **_

_**Fearful Deceiver**_

_**False Spirit**_

…_**...Red Knight**_

_And so many more like the light delicate stokes of a brush, easily imprinting on his nature for was it not the purest canvas?_

_So an empty White was given [Shape] and [Form] and [Meaning] that could carry it from this place of beginnings. Though what and why and even purpose were yet to be defined, no that would be the world's to give…._

* * *

><p>This was his test.<p>

The failure to step up here would result the one known as Shirou Emiya would be consigned to once more endure creations of alien design as had occurred for the past years since he had been pulled from the small but vicious fire that claimed over a hundred lives.

Those around him were already accustomed to the situation as it was their heritage, even when he was here, his father Kiritsugu did nothing to stand against it. Mainly because even the foreign concoctions were far superior to his…workings.

But Shirou could not accept such a result and so he went to the one responsible and made his case.

"I refuse. Do you really think a child with no knowledge or training can take my role? Know your place."

Once more he implored trying to gain a chance to prove himself perhaps if he could just…

"No, this responsibility is not yours to take….but if you wish to waste resources on this foolish attempt, I will not stop you but first you must go and acquire those resources. Then if you succeed then we shall will see."

With a swish of her white ponytail, this was the declaration of Sella who was the current master of the household now that the Lady and her consort were away.

* * *

><p>Shirou being Shirou of course refused to back down at the task resulting in the current situation.<p>

Scratched his copper hair worriedly, he looked at the list of things that he needed to pick up at the local mart. He had quite a bit of shopping to do, not just for his cooking but to refill the houses stock as well.

Still it would be nice to start having eastern style meals instead of Sella's western ones, not that they weren't good as she was an excellent cook just one who completely avoided doing any Japanese dishes.

So it was his time step up for the sake of the family and supply them with the native dishes of Nippon!

If he could just figure out how to make those type of dishes…well how hard could it be? He thought.

'Uhhh…. So many choices.'

The inexperienced chef stood shocked at the sight of all the different brands and choices, even with his shopping list how was he supposed to know what to choose?

"Alright so, I'm going to need some soy sauce right...And potatoes obviously but which kind? We have snow peas and either beef or pork should do right?"

He looked around the grocery store, since Sella wasn't here he could swallow his pride and ask someone for a little bit of help. That would be fine right?

Looking around intently he noticed a shopper that looked like a quintessential salary man nearby in the produce aisle but before Shirou could move, the man was already walking at a strangely….smooth and efficient pace to the checkout counter.

Gritting his teeth and prepared to just buy whatever looked right, he stepped forward only to pause at the light touch of a small hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see a girl who looked around his age. Her hair was a glossy purple and her eyes has a similar violet sheen, she looked at him hesitantly for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Ano…do you need some help?"

Shirou blinked before sheepishly smiling, how helpless did he look? Still in this kind of situation…

"Um…thanks, I want to make some meat and potatoes stew for my family but I've never really gone shopping before, i guess i could use some help….Oh! Sorry I'm Emiya Shirou nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Emiya-san, my name is Matou Sakura. Umm if you want to make stew, it really depends on what the type of taste you want for example…."

Shirou spent a few minutes listening as she explained how the best choice would be either russet or Yukon potatoes and how the meat (she suggested beef) should be sliced to increase the tenderness.

"Wow you know a lot about cooking Sakura-chan!" Shirou exclaimed brightly at his impromptu sensei, jotting down the info on his list as it was the only spare piece of paper he had, with this he could make an awesome meal for that even Sella couldn't deny.

"It's nothing Emiya-san…I'm used to cooking for my family so it's not a problem…" She spoke hesitantly, shifting her posture.

"After helping me this much why don't you can call me Shirou?!" Shirou folded his arms and scrunched up his face at her response. After some 'gentle persuasion' where Shirou started to call her Sakura-senpai, she relented resulting in Emiya-san being altered to Shirou-san as she gave a small smile.

Taking a hold of the bags filled with food stuffs that Sakura-chan had helped him pick and thanking her profusely, Shirou ran home leaving a slightly befuddled yet curious young girl.

"Emiya….Shirou." After a moment She turned and walked in the opposite direction, deciding to remember that name and the boy with those bright golden eyes and warm auburn hair.

* * *

><p>The adopted Emiya reached home and placed the bags of groceries on the countertop before determinedly taking out the things he would need for his project.<p>

"Onii-chan?" Shirou looked to the side to see his sister with her white hair in short pig-tails looking as him curiously.

"Hey Illya, I going to make something special today just wait!" the enthusiasm in his voice was palpable and after a moment she promptly decided to watch her older brother and the new activity which got him so worked up. It's not like she really anything else to do, the life of a pre-schooler was pretty low pressure.

"Geez you really went all out huh." Sella arrived and watched as the new 'chef' washed his hands in preparation for the task ahead.

"I guess I'll keep an eye to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble." She settled down next to Illya as Shirou gathered the kitchenware anxiously, she noted that he picked one of the more worn knifes than the set she had recently bought.

After sharpening it with a honing steel, he used the knife to slice the ingredients into thin shapes like Sakura advised him. It should result in the stew being nice and soft for serving.

As they watched as he prepared the food constantly referring to a small sheet of paper with notes scribbled on it. To Sella it was actually fairly amusing to see the preteen seriously measuring out spices and constantly double checking everything as if he was conducting a greater ritual and not making an everyday meat dish.

A few minutes later Shirou tentatively placed a plate in front of the two albinos, trepidation evident on his face. Each took a serving and tried it speculatively, Illya thought it looked and tasted kind of normal for all the excitement but it was fun eating something that big brother cooked for her while Sella noted how it was slightly overcooked and lacking certain spices but better than she expected, maybe the boy should learn some cooking after all.

Shirou let out a light sigh as he saw his sister and guardian eat the food with slight smiles and felt a pleasing amount of satisfaction at the sight.

"So...It's good right?"

"Hmm…" Shirou's eyes quickly focused on the source and his true judge, the Iron Chef of Einzbern.

"Shirou...why do you want to cook so badly? The Lady left Leysritt and I here to take care of you two while she is gone. You should rely on us…"

Shirou shifted his footing before looking to the side and revealing his motive. "Well…it just that…Sella can only make western-style dishes, so…."

"Gaa-wha?" Sella reeled back as memories of the numerous failed attempts to learn Japanese cooking struck her. It was easy to ignore when no one called her out on it but her cooking skills were Sella's most valued ability next to magecraft and infinitely more practical in the suburban household.

"What's wrong with western food?! And as the eldest son there's no need to bother with it."

Shirou back up a little at this before looking away, he just wanted to do something for everyone….

Sella noticed what she had done and tried to come up with some way to fix her outburst when another decided to interject.

"I wanna eat it."

Both turned at Illya who was still eating from the dish with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! Food made by Onni-chan is always good to eat." At this declaration Shirou felt sheepish and a light blush came up, still hearing that from his little sister was nice and reassuring. Was this the pride of an older sibling?

Sella realized then what the best way to make up for her unguardian-like behavior was and took immediate action.

"Shirou I may not be…suited to eastern food but I'll help you get better if you want to cook meals for us every now and then…after all it obvious that you tried you very best to make this."

"Thanks…Sella."

Shirou let out a satisfied sigh at helping out even if it was something as small as this. Even if he would need help like what Sakura-chan, it was worth every bit of effort.

"Now Shirou for your first lesson never forget to clean up your mess afterwards.

Ah that's right his trial wasn't done just yet and he gathered the dirty dishes and cutlery with a small content smile.

In fact it was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah just a little bit of reworked slice of life prisma canon, next chapter is where we get some actual magecraft but for now hope this entertains.**


	3. 2-The World Revealed

**Chapter Two: The World Revealed**

The blade danced, razor edge separating the target into clean precise pieces as the wielder continued with clear focused eyes. His overseer looked on impassively; initially she had been surprised when his skill had picked up substantially after a fair amount of lessons especially with blades but he had admirable focus to go with his determination.

In a few minutes Shirou served a light miso soup breakfast which Sella deemed acceptable and Illya declared delicious while Liz withheld judgement...or may she just really care it was hard to tell.

Even if it was only occasionally, adding some eastern flavour to the normally western meals was something that Shirou was quickly becoming used to despite his inexperience. Still as the only person in the house who was an actually Japan-born native it was his duty to so and everyone seemed to enjoy it much to his gratification.

"Wow it's even better today, Onii-chan can you make me a bento to take."

Illya had no problem with encouraging Shirou's new hobby and having a bento to take to pre-school would be great.

"Sure, Illya I can make something up before classes start."

He hadn't made a bento yet but with Sella' help, he was sure that he could make something nice and sweet from Illya to have.

He might be a bit young to be learning how to cook, in fact he didn't think anyone in his class was interesting in it since there wasn't a cooking club. They were all into sports like kendo and there was even someone whose family owned a dojo.

He knew that couldn't match Sella's experienced cooking of course but he didn't really need to as long as he could help around the house. With her help in understanding the Japanese recipes, and giving him tips that applied to cooking in general, Shirou felt his skill improving but something about his dishes always tasted different from Sella's….

Obviously there was a difference between cultural dishes, varying spices, ways of cooking and tastes could determine a lot but this felt deeper somehow. With all of her dishes they just seemed _better _and not just compared the things he made but the only common factor was a strange lingering smell unlike any spice he knew.

The question lingered but remained unanswered until one day after dinner, Illya had gone to bed leaving Shirou staring at the dish that Sella had made intently. His guardians looked at him curiously as the question was something he wanted to figure out himself and so kept to himself.

After a moment of looking at the dish he took a deep sniff before nodding and walking over to Liz and Sella. The two were surprised at Shirou's expression when he faced them, full of adorable preteen conviction and accusation.

A finger pointed at his guardian, the Emiya made his triumphant declaration.

"Cheater."

Nonplussed, Sella had to ask.

"And how am I a… _cheater_ young master?"

"I finally figured out why your food tastes better than mine."

His vigorous nods were met with confusion, even Liz's customary listless expression now sported a raised eyebrow towards Sella. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...that thing that I think only you guys can do. I'm not really sure what you call it…but Kaa-san and Tou-san had it and so do you Sella but only sometimes. Whenever it happens I get a strange type of smell, Tou-san starts to smells like…old dust and ash and mom smells kinda like you, like something… kinda minty."

His guardians looked at him in befuddlement, Sella took a moment to think Shirou's strange statements through. Strange smells? But only sometimes and only with She and his parents and it had something to do with the taste of meals?

Shirou wasn't the type of child to say meaningless or confusing things out of boredom, and she didn't think Shirou had anything wrong with his sense of smell…Something began to unconsciously gather in her mind but she needed more information.

"When was the first time you…smelled something like this?"

Sella would always…remember this moment as the wilful look in Shirou's warm brown eyes died. Not just because it would change how her role towards her charge but because of that look that at first superficially reminded of her fellow maid but was much more wrong.

"It was when I was in the fire and hurt…when I was taken away by tou-san and later when kaa-san helped me, made the pain go away."

No it wasn't like Leysritt at all, not bored or listless like a being born unable to express it's emotions properly.

No…the way to describe it would be hollow and distant as if something essential ripped away, leaving an empty intensity. Seeing it on a child's face unsettled her deeply, unsettled a being that been born to be an uncaring tool of a family that epitomized the lengths which their kind would go to for their desires.

But this wasn't the time to think about the life she had before the mistress had taken her here. No this last piece of information allowed Sella to reach a conclusion that as unlikely as it seemed, fit the details completely.

"Shirou…was it something like this."

She opened her circuits fully and began circulating prana though them. Shirou took a moment to inhale deeply through his nostrils before nodding at his guardian.

"Haaa, I really wasn't expecting something like this."

With a short diagnostic cantrip, any doubt was erased form her mind. Twenty-seven circuits in all, opened yet disused. Overall it was more than the average first generation magus though their quality was low.

She didn't know how to deal with this, this home was to be a safe place away from the life of the moonlit world so she would need to consult the Lady but first…

"Shirou to answer your question, what you sensed was a minor…act that people like your parent and I can learn to do. It's name is Thaumaturgy and it's a secret that I'm trusting you to keep secret. I don't use it to beat you at cooking, just as a small bit of practice to keep my skills from diminishing."

"Oh…that's alright Sella. I won't tell anyone about it and get you in trouble but...um can you teach me how to do it? I mean if it can work with Japanese dishes too then my cooking can get better right?"

His eyes now held the look of determination and inquisitiveness that was common when she instructed his cooking, it was much more preferable to the barren gaze but still troublesome in it's own way.

She expect it of course as Shirou didn't realize what he was asking, what magecraft was, but knowing full well how stubborn Shirou could be only one response came to mind.

"…Ask your parents."

Her charge's eyes widened in true despair at her answer and it's implications. While she was very knowledgeable about magic, to learn from the Mistress Irisviel would result in things might become rather…enthusiastic. Yes that would be the nicest way to put it.

Her fellow guardian gave her a look that seemed blank but to one who knew her clearly asked 'really?' before giving her analysis in a monotone.

"Ah…Sella's running away?"

Hey she may be a dedicated maid/guardian/homunculus/magus but everyone had limits and taking away Irisviel's opportunity to teach Shirou would definitely cross it.

Still a shiver ran through Sella as memories of the absent Lady's attempts at even simple things tended to go.

_Lady Irisviel please don't put that daikon there it might hurt someone._

_The hose isn't for washing down children no matter how dirty they are._

_No street racing with the Fujimura gang even if that Tiger vouches for you. _

As she watched Shirou steel himself to call his parents, her mind continues to work against her by calling unbidden images of what would Irisviel's training consist of.

_Ok Shirou-chan first thing you need to learn is how to dodge magic razor wire and later Kerry can teach you how to set explosives to affect building structural points._

Damn you conscience! Why did she even have one of those anyway?

"Shirou….we can tell your parents when they return from their trip, in the meantime…"

Take a breath Sella. Maybe it won't be too bad and the Lady will agree that as a homunculus designed with optimized magic circuits and knowledge, being Shirou's teacher was clearly the reasonable option. That could happen right? The Kaleidoscope was infinite after all.

"I will take some time to educate you on what to expect so that when the lady returns you won't be…unprepared."

As those adorable orbs of hazel glimmered with hope and gratitude, she knew that there was no going back now.

Heaven help her.


	4. 3-The Path Shown

**Chapter Three: The Path Shown**

Shirou Emiya was having a good day.

Currently he was just helping an old lady carry some bags to her house from the shopping district, she said that her husband normally helped out but was visiting their family in Canada.

For the past few days instead of just teaching him magic or rather magecraft, magic was apparently a lot harder; Sella had mainly been teaching him about the other side of the world. It was interesting to hear about a part of the world that only certain people knew about called the moonlit world.

Where magi studied their craft with unbending purpose and learned how to defy common sense through sheer will and perseverance.

Of course he wasn't a magi yet, and from what Sella mentioned he didn't think that he would ever be. Studying for the sake of it didn't interest him and apparently that was pretty much all that magi did, he thought that she might be upset but instead she was…relieved?

Apparently the main goal of magi was to find this thing called Akasha which was from what he gathered, was like a giant computer that knew about everything in the universe and controlled how stuff worked.

Like God if it was a place instead of a person which he guessed made magi a type of priest. Though when he made that analogy Sella just looked at him funny before shaking her head and telling him not to repeat it to anyone from the Church.

He took the warning seriously since apparently the Church had a lot of priests that fought vampires when they're not talking about religion which Shirou thought was awesome.

Though he didn't get why the vampires were called Dead Apostles, apparently it had something to do with them worshiping the moon?

Was that why they fought? Some magi apparently hunted vampires as well so Shirou surmised that religion was very weird and complicated before moving on to simpler things.

Like the idea that the planet didn't like people, except that part of it did because people were a part of the planet and the two sides sometimes argued. After that bit of info, Shirou began to feel that the planet was in need of a bit of therapy.

Maybe Gaia would start feel a bit better if he did something nice like making a little vegetable garden or starting a recycling campaign at school. He'd ask Sella when he got home.

Still musing about how to fix the planet and helping old ladies aside times were going well especially today because Sella had started to teach him how to control his circuits and learn magecraft now that he finally got his trigger ready.

A Trigger to activate one's magic circuits could be any kind of stimuli, in most cases simply mental sensations, and was essentially unique to the user.

It was the first step to becoming a magic user and Shirou was finally to take it.

He thought about just testing out the trigger and seeing the luminous lines activate around his body but Sella had warning him strenuously about concealing the existence of magic.

'It's already a burden asking her to teach me, I can't do something to get Sella mad or in trouble'

He said farewell to Mackenzie-san and went on his way home, thinking about what he would learn from Sella. It would probably get a while till he could learn whatever she used to make her food better, it was called 'reinforcement' and could be used to improve anything.

Magic was so amazing!

* * *

><p>"To be a magi is to walk with death, that is the first rule of magi."<p>

Well that didn't seem nice.

_Sealing Designations_

_Purges_

_Executors_

_Counter Guardians…_

Shirou barely moved as Sella spoke about the various dangers that the world contained and how interrelated magecraft was to them. Power called to power, by creating a stronger connection to the world with Thaumaturgy one risked their actions having a larger and uncontrollable impact on the world and on those close to them.

Sella saw as his eyes changed from eager to…something approaching fearful as she laid bare the world's truth. That was good, without fear a magi would die and if the fear made his abandon his desire for knowledge then that would be best of all.

"Does...does that." His throat was suddenly far too dry. "If I learn magic…magecraft will I be putting you…everyone in danger?

It was an interesting first question. The answer was something that was practiced in most magi lineages. In the case of second children, they were normally raised completely ignorant of magecraft to keep them disconnected from the world.

"So…Illya…" Shirou felt a bit of uncomfortable tension, already he tried to do his best of the family but if him learning magic meant that she couldn't then was that being selfish? Or was he protecting her from the World's influence?

"There are no plans to teach the young lady nor were there plans to teach you. We are different from most magi or even the unorthodox spellcasters, the mistress wants to keep…to protect these everyday lives."

**To Protect.**

Even before Shirou never complained when mom and dad went on their trips, though he understood when Illya mentioned how weird it was. Still as long as everyone was alright little things like that didn't matter and it was nice to know that his parents felt the same way.

"Of course I wish for that as well….to keep you and Illya in this peaceful life that we have."

Sella remembered when she and Liz were first brought here by Irisviel from winter clad Germany to eastern Nippon. It had been months before they felt comfortable enough to stop wearing the customary Einzbern maid uniforms despite the strange looks that it got them.

And that was with Irisviel dragging them shopping and forcing them to try on what she wanted.

"Young master…tell me tomorrow if you wish to continue on this path."

Shirou's expression changed to plain shock but he was unable to say anything before being cut off.

"I will not have a problem with teaching you magecraft. Even Illya despite her ignorance possesses her own connections to the other World and you won't be in danger with me and Liz here. Your parent entrusted you and your sister to us for a reason; me for my own skills in thaumaturgy and Liz has her own impressive strengths. We will keep you safe."

With that she left the boy alone to think, believing that she had done the best she could to instil in him the danger of the Moonlit World.

And she did which is why, the one thought that ran through the Emiya's mind was

_'But who will keep you safe?'_

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya was not having a good day<p>

He couldn't really focus in class at all, though his teacher didn't seem to notice. His mind kept on drifting to everything that Sella had told him and how dangerous the world really was. He thought that any danger would be stopped by the groups like the Church and the Association and in the worst possible way he was right.

The world was such that everyone he knew…no the entire town could be erased if something bad or important enough happened and something powerful took note. His parents and guardians knew this and tried to help somehow but would they be enough?

How could he let his family walk with death for him?

What could he do to help his family, keep them safe?

What could one boy who didn't know anything do against dangers he couldn't even understand?

These questions tore at him incessantly even as he went on his way home to give his answer.

He wasn't going to get anywhere like this. He needed something

Then he passed by the park to see someone from his class, Gaisuke with a bunch of slightly older looking boys. Were they friends?

As one of the older boys then pushed Gaisuke against a tree, probably not.

Two minutes Shirou felt relieved at finding something much easier to resolve. Namely by punching someone in the face, admittedly he was losing even with Gaisuke backing him up but…

"What with this guy, he just doesn't go down."

One of them muttered as he tried to punch Shirou and succeeded only to get a returning blow right back in his stomach.

"Hah Shirou right? Thanks man you've got some awesome fighting spirit there!"

Gaisuke appeared to be having the time of his life, his wild hair flaring as he did something to trip one of the older boys and sent him tumbling into the dirt.

"He-heh thanks Gaisuke, who are these guys?"

His giant grin shrank as he punched another bully into the ground.

"Just some losers who are jealous of my brother and think they can mess with him through me."

"And they are going to regret they were ever born."

Shirou looked behind him at the speaker to see a blond boy that resembled Gaisuke but with flat hair. Gaisuke's apparent brother then took over the flow of the scuffle as the other boys shifted their attentions to him.

Still with the help, the fight turned into a rout with Gaisuke and his brother barely taking any hits as they fought why Shirou simply failed to register the blows despite the boys being bigger than him.

Soon the bully broke apparent and fled leaving a panting but smiling trio. Shirou wiped his forehead, flinching slightly as he brushed against a bruise before he noticed the two siblings looking at him.

"Emiya-san right? Thanks for helping my brother. Those idiots were some people from my class that were just jealous about my family's dojo. I…kinda made a fool of them a couple times but I didn't expect them to pull something like this. Sorry that you got dragged into it but thanks for your help, the Gakumazawa never forget a favour. So if you have anyone you need to take down a peg."

His statement was punctuated with a hammering of his fist together but Shirou waved him off awkwardly, before looking at the brothers with not a small amount of consideration.

'Family could fight together right?'

* * *

><p>"Ow ow Oooww!"<p>

Shirou hissed as the alcohol soaked piece of cotton was rubbed against his battle wounds but Sella look at him with an expression of callous disregard and apathy. If he was going to get himself if silly fights then he would have to bear the pain that came with it.

Putting a bandage firmly on his cheek and steeping back, she saw that his hazel eyes were no longer clouded with indecision.

"So…you decided?"

She didn't really think that he would give up, despite hoping for it. No she knew the boy and his determination better than that. He wouldn't run because the world was dangerous things because….

_You can't protect anything by running away_

"I don't want to hide from things without even trying to understand and face them. So please Sella-sensei teach me not just about magecraft but about everything that tou-san and kaa-san are protecting us from."

His statement held no hesitation despite knowing about the effect that it would have on his life. If he could protect those he value then his will wouldn't not change.

Because that's who Shirou Emiya was.


	5. 4-The Challenges Ahead

**Chapter Four: The Challenges Ahead**

Fate is a strange word. The implication that one's path can be in some ways predetermined. How the choices one makes in accordance to who they are will lead them onto an established result. In the strictest of terms this can be taken to be an undeniable judgement resulting in an inevitable end.

In it's English origins the word 'fate' was initially linked to another word which later on began to carry rather unfortunate implications. This word meant judgement in the sense of a judicial sentence in the old English but now refers to an ill fortuned destiny. Having changed in structure over the years this term is now colloquially known as 'Doom'.

Judgement, predetermination and ill fortune. Is it a coincidence that these terms are all connected to such a simple word as 'fate'? Or does it lie in the idea that one's choices, one's expression of who they are, will inevitably be judged either by the World or an unknown Almighty. That is a question which is best suited to those scholars who study and debate on the English language, philosophy and its roots.

Shirou Emiya is not one of those scholars.

But perhaps he would be interested in learning of the philosophy that one's choices, for good or for ill will, inevitably lead to judgement by a higher force.

However it would be only a small comfort for him as he stood before one who would take the position of the Almighty and condemn without hesitation or mercy.

"So~ Shirou-chan~ did Sella teach you a lot while we were gone?"

Shirou did not respond to the innocent sounding question from the white-haired god-level being as to do so without proper consideration would lead to a certain bad end. Instead his eyes, which were filled with a terrible desperation, sought out his father, Emiya Kiritsugu the man who was known throughout the dark side of world as the Magus Killer.

This being who had carved a reputation worthy of fear in mercenary, magi and even dead apostles alike studied his son and his predicament with a single glance using observational skills that had been trained in countless battlefields before coming to a singular logical conclusion.

'Sorry son you're on your own.'

And so he walked away without even considering looking back and left his scion to his self-inflicted doom. Kiritsugu was far too unprepared and ill-equipped to even considering taking on a foe as powerful as the Irisviel, not to mention in dire need of a nap.

Shirou could get out of this on his own…probably.

Feeling slightly less certain about his chances, Shirou used his own observational skills to notice that his mother was still waiting for his response, his father had abandoned him to instead carry luggage to the master bedroom, Sella was currently suspended in mid-air by silver thread, Liz was watching all this happen from the sidelines and Illya was at her friend's place which meant that Shirou couldn't use her presence as a reason to postponed the 'discussion'.

He really should have worked out what he was going to say to his mother but the affirmation of his goals and subsequent learning of the arcane arts kinda distracted him.

"Ahem."

Irisviel was still looking at him with closed eyes and a gentle smile but the aura in the room had gotten somewhat heavier.

Oh right.

Once again. Mom's back; with magic, waiting for an answer, probability of punishment-high.

Maybe he should answer her.

"Um…yes?"

She was still was not good.

"…Maybe?"

The room got heavier still. She was still smiling.

Children may not be very good at it but on average they tend to be very deceitful creature. The impulse to lie and blame someone else for their problems is something that they only learn to suppress or at least conceal when they grow older.

Shirou Emiya was not one of those children. His nature was not conducive to lie and not just because he was really really bad at it. However what he was good at was the ability to say what he believed with such devoted conviction that none could deny it.

Clenching his trembling hand, he looked right at his mother to make his declaration.

"I…Kaa-san I want to learn magic! I mean magecraft! I know that you and tou-san are fighting for us and I won't let you do it alone! I…want to help as much as I can."

There was a pause before Irisviel finally opened her crimson eyes to look at her adorably rebellious son. She felt Sella try to test the alchemically created bindings and proceeded to tighten the thread, not that the magecraft-inclined homunculus would have an actual problem escaping from them but she accepted that she had to be punished for her overstep.

She mentioned when they checking in over the phone that Shirou had asked about magecraft but neglected to mention the decision to train him by herself. Honestly taking this away from her, what was Sella thinking? Even Kiritsugu wouldn't dare challenge her right to…educate. Still in a way it was her fault….

"Shirou...why didn't you wait to ask me? Or your father?"

His answer was immediate and with the tone of one speaking the obvious.

"I thought you wouldn't like it."

Well that was...simple. And not entirely inaccurate.

"Shirou if you knew that why did you do it?"

"Sella told me how hard being a magus is and how dangerous the world can be. Before I was fine when you and tou-san went on trips, thinking that you had work that you needed to do but if you are fighting for me and Illya…I can't let you walk alone." Never again.

Irisviel Von Einzbern didn't really think about it, she simply took the child into her arms and held him there firmly, not even paying attention as the bindings holding Sella fell apart. The memory came without effort as Shirou futilely tried to struggle and escape from her hold. Of one of the most important memories she had made with her strange family and one of the saddest.

Of the little boy who despite the trauma done to him by her family's actions looked at her with eyes of such complete desire and longing. Trying to reach out to her with a body already past it's breaking point and almost failing…only to use some kind of weak instinctive reinforcement to succeed. The core of Magecraft was delusion and will so what did it mean that for the oblivious child who lost everything?

Shirou finally stopped his escape attempts and instead starting mumbling about how she was embarrassing him in front of Liz and Sella who were admittedly looking on.

"Ah…Shirou loves his mommy."

Irisviel just laughed at the twin blush spots on his face as the Emiya grumbled about not even Liz was taking him seriously.

Her little boy was growing up so fast but that would be fine as long as they could help him when he stumbles.

* * *

><p>"I apologize for overstepping my boundaries my Lady."<p>

Her posture was no longer that of the trusted guardian but of the Einzbern maid. Even Kiritsugu noticed it and he was ridiculously bad with people.

"Oh hush, it's fine even if I am a bit disappointed that you took away my chance to educate Shirou. I had so many good ideas, well there's still time…"

Despite the earnest apology, Sella could not deny feeling a bit of vindication about her decision and the worries about Iri's teaching. Not that she would ever say it out loud.

"What have you taught him so far?"

She looked at the technical lord of the household and speaker. His black eyes glimmered with focus as if completely prepared to analysis everything she said. That look would have put her on guard but the once empty eyes of the Magus Killer had become cleaner and more…alive than the man who the Enizbern's had hired years ago.

"I've gone over much of the moonlit world; organizations, dangers and the general things that everyone who is a part of it even if they aren't magi knows. In terms of magecraft Shirou is dedicated but the results are…complicated. I taught him some basic magic, mainly reinforcement since he was already interested in it but results were…"

_"Why does everything keep exploding!"_

"We had some better success with novice mental manipulation but he doesn't seem suited at most natural interference thaumaturgy even with the five great elements. I gathered that since he can generate suitable levels of prana that he likely had an unorthodox element so I was actually waiting for you to return so that his element could be determined..."

Sella trailed off when she noticed the distinct lack of surprise that they were showing. Non-standard elements were quite unusual and while she didn't expect the unflappable magus killer to be shocked, some visible consideration would be nice. Even the lady just looked distant and with a hint of displeasure.

"You knew…about his element? I…I assumed that you didn't want him to be taught."

Kirisugu shifted and gave a questioning glance to Iri which surprise and also worried Sella. She had been with them for years, they trusted her with their children and even the details on Illya's lock were given freely. So what was this?

She soon got her answer.

"Shirou's magic circuits were opened in wake of the Fuyuki Fire."

Irisviel began with an almost mournful countenance and Sella could almost see the memories rising in her mind from their impact on her face.

"We're not sure how but with the amount of raw tainted prana almost suffocating the area and even replacing the mana something happened. But the result we believe was Shirou taking in that power and somehow instinctively using it to reinforce his body and survive until Kiritsugu found him. Kerry didn't realize it until he brought Shirou to me for healing away from the site. His…his body was in ruins not just from the fire but from using that tainted prana. I didn't understand how his magic circuits could even process it without self-destructing. It seemed like a miracle that I was able to heal him though that may be thanks to Kerry as well."

But Kiritsugu did not look happy despite saving his son being one of the proudest moments of his life. Because…

"After the adoption, we decided to examine him in depth just to know if his body was alright and what we found was... an improbable combination..or rather it was a miracle in the truest sense. What it might mean for his future and not even as a magi but as a person was hard to tell. We didn't even want him to know about magecraft because it might set him on a path where it would harder for him to live as a human. But for him to choose the path on his own in order to help us…I suppose children grow fastest when you aren't looking….And all we can do is help pave the way."

For everything they worked for…what else could they do but try to ensure that their children could escape the shadow of that ritual and the wishes entrusted to it.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this might count as the end of the first arc which I shall tentatively name "Cooking With Death". As my first real semi-planned story I hope the humor and family waff are to your liking, if not give your feedback and advice. I'm also looking for a beta so PM me if any of you are interested.<p> 


	6. 5- A Look Back

**Chapter Five: A Look Back**

In a not so ordinary town, was a not so ordinary house filled with several not so ordinary people. Despite possessing their own unique talents and skills, this group of people were normally content to live a oh so ordinary life.

However one of these people, though appearing the most mundane in composition would on occasion do not so ordinary things. Things like going against the will of the planet mano a mano. Yes alone in his utterly mundane room which contained such items as a desk, bookshelf and a bed was a certain Shirou Emiya ready to conduct his experiment against the World and his own limitations.

He relaxed his body and with a simple intonation almost as an afterthought pathways linking to his soul were opened.

"Trace. On."

It was already instinctive and while his circuits may be of average composition and their quality low, Shirou Emiya never bemoaned their state. Why would he? Why it may not have been _rare_ for a regular person to have circuits but it was certainly uncommon and he had twenty which was more than the average first generation magus.

So like most things in life, He accepted it without complaint and worked to use what he had as best he could. Which lead to this.

He had failed before but even if he was just a spellcaster didn't mean he couldn't come up with ideas. The problem was one that other magi would have abandoned long ago in search of easier mysteries, admittedly due to the perception of uselessness that the spell had.

Even Shirou could admit that the spell had little value but it was still magecraft of natural interference and one of the simplest ones available. If he could find a way to succeed in it despite his shortcomings then he could do the same for greater mysteries.

The thesis he had devised was simply, the main flaw with the spell was a lack of knowledge. The more you knew the greater the result. It was a simple fact of study that could apply to any field. Of course the result would still be mundane as the human mind couldn't contain that kind of information for long but if he could just get the proof of concept…

It would mean that yes he could succeed as long as he possessed enough knowledge. Even if he had no lineage or great circuits or even a usable element. All he had to do was succeed.

Which had led to this little experiment.

The test subject held in his right hand was simple and mundane in every way. Comprised of a generic un-spiritually influenced steel alloy {1.9% carbon}{97%iron}{1.1%numerous trace elements} and aged through constant use in the kitchen.

The blade was dulled but even with his skills, reinforcing the edge or perhaps using alteration to give a concept of sharpness was possible. That wasn't the point as his skills in alteration and reinforcement were…well not good in fact they were rather half-baked. Though metal objects were generally more receptive to his magecraft for some reason even that wasn't certain.

He had long since abandoned his dreams of reinforcing his food and overthrowing Sella's position as head chef…at least through magecraft. Still the point of this experiment had nothing to do with cooking or sharping a dull knife.

The blade was something that he had used for cooking for years and one that he understood as well as any experienced cook would which made it the best tool to test his theory.

"Trace. On."

And now using structural analysis on it to gather as much knowledge as he could, he knew more about his tool better than any mundane chef could.

Gordon Ramsay eat your heart out.

His left hand opened tentatively in anticipation. The information he gathered, the knife's structure and design were still in his mind. He could even see the history of how he used it through his reliable and steadily practiced 'Structural Analysis'. To his excitement the information did not seem to fade or unduly stress his mind even without using mental techniques to increase his concentration.

This should work, it had to.

With all 27 circuits needlessly primed he closed his eyes and began converting od into the refined prana needed to enact mysteries.

'Judging the concept of creation'

_A knife, a blade, a tool._

'Analyzing basic structure of components'

_Exact mixture of iron, carbon and trace elements…_

'Duplicating the composition materials'

_Prana wrought into transient elements…into steel…._

'Imitating the skill of its making'

_Machine forged, just one of many….yet singular…_

'Sympathizing with the experience of its growth'

_Years spent in preparation of ingredients…_

'Reproducing the accumulated years'

_Current form of three years…_

'Excelling every manufacturing process'

_Projection of existence…._

He released the energy in a burst of prana and felt exultation as a weight felt into his hand.

Golden eyes opened in excitement only to dim at what laid in his palm. It was not a cooking knife like the one Shirou had used to create countless meals. No it was just a dull somewhat knife shaped white clump. He knew what it was of course though he examined it with structural grasp just to make sure.

Yep despite having a distorted history of being used to prepare dishes the result was…Liquid Clay otherwise called an Ether Clump, a well-known result of failure.

Shirou Emiya was not a person prone to depression but his element was beginning to get extremely annoying.

He compared the cooking knife to it's failed imitation before using alteration to give the original a newly honed edge and squeezing the fake into…well a clump.

Another day, another failure.

With a sign Shirou got up and left the small and concealed boundary field in his room that contained the excess prana. While the house was free of such things as the only actively practicing spellcaster he had to contain his mess.

He looked at the clock before unlocking the door and heading out. He could probably get some cooking done for dinner…but this was Sella's time to cook and she would have no mercy for the uppity preteen trying to take more of her work.

He turned on the TV and began flicking through what was on. Iron Chef was on but that would just be going down a dark road of temptation for the Emiya and he wasn't into much anime…maybe a super sentai? Those were always nice.

He turned off his mind to watch the forces of good enact their weekly triumph over evil. He wondered if there were any mystic codes that would let someone fight as a super warrior, probably since enforcers and executioners did kill monsters for a living but theirs were probably less flashy.

"Shirou spends a lot of time alone in his room…"

The speaker was Liz, who somehow began lazing on the couch without him noticing. The persistent look with dull red eyes reminded him of her question. What was she talking about? Does she want to know how he's doing at magecraft?

"Yeah this time I spent a lot of time preparing, but it wasn't really worthwhile."

Sella shifted up and look more alert…well for her.

"Oh what happened?"

Shirou just shrugged after going through his process in his mind.

"Not sure…I had the perfect image in my head but not matter how hard I tried…"

"Nothing happened?"

"Oh well some stuff came out but it's not like I can use it for anything."

Then the generic sentai show ended and was quickly followed by a generic magical girl anime. Shirou saw that Liz was now entranced by the bright and colourful animation and took that as a cue to leave. Maybe he would take a walk outside.

A moment later Sella walked in to get the kitchen ready and noticed her counterpart.

"Liz have you seen Shirou? Or the young lady for that matter?"

"Shirou made a Clay. Got bored. Left."

Sella blinked for a moment in surprise that the young master had reached that point in his magecraft and a bit put out that he talk about it with Liz before her. She was his teacher after all.

Still it was probably an accident he didn't consider talking about and with the family resources it would unlikely that they would be able to use an ether clump to make anything interesting. Shirou didn't have much interest in familiars or boundary fields, either of which would fit his ether element fairly well.

He, like most young boys, was more interested in the type of magic that blew things up with extreme prejudice than that which offered a greater understanding of the World.

Sadly an ether element was not very useful for direct combat and Shirou knew that. Still sometimes Sella wondered what would happen if he had learned to use an element for which the _only _purpose was direct combat but she knew that the decision was for the best.

Let Shirou learn magecraft, but what kind of parents would they be to let the boy they had already hurt make himself into a weapon?

* * *

><p>"I really should have worn a coat."<p>

Shirou wasn't sure what it was about the cold but he just didn't like it. Even the slightly brisk air was uncomfortable and made him feel…brittle.

He rubbed his hands together and wondered where he was heading. Maybe he would stop by Gaisuke's place? He had a long standing invitation to their dojo after the incident a year ago, they even offered the make him a student.

He refused despite still being friendly with them at school because the…mentality of Gakumazawa clan was off-putting to say the least. Still it would probably be a better use of his training time, martial arts were a lot more practical for protecting something than ether magecraft.

Even enforcers normally had extremely trained bodies despite possessing magecraft that was likely a lot more powerful and mysterious than anything an almost teen from Fuyuki could come up with.

Maybe he should start learning how to set more useful boundary fields. But from what little advice the old man gave him, that field of thaumaturgy had several weak points that made it seem impractical as a defense. Anything he could come up with could be detected by an passing magi and if they found the points he used to maintain the field there was little that he could use to defend it.

His main weakness was that he needed to maintain the appearance of normality that his parent wished for them. A little magecraft in the comfort of his room was fine but making long-lasting Boundary fields or familiars?

The prana needed to maintain such creations would be a beacon to everything supernatural that said 'Hey you know that family comprised mainly of Germanic albinos that appeared after the horrible fire a couple years ago? Call me crazy but I think there's something off about them.'

Hah…protecting family was hard.

Suddenly Shirou noticed that a familiar smell had been following him for a while…a very familiar smell.

His eyes narrowed before he turned around a corner and quickly got out of immediate sight. His suspicions were confirmed when a six year old Illyasviel von Einzbern came into view dressed in a purple sweater. She began looking around in every direction for her target not knowing that the hunter had now become the hunted.

Honestly what was she doing out of the house? Shirou was so caught up in the dangers of the moonlit world that he forgot the need to protect the most minuscule of the family from ordinary dangers. Still Illya needed to be punished for disobeying the rules and as the closest authority figure Shirou took on the role with pride.

"Gotcha!"

After attacking with stealth that would make the Hassan-i-Sabah shed a tear, Shirou delivered righteous justice onto the perpetrator.

"Hahaha-Onii—hahhaha-Onii-chan-quit-it!"

Strategic attacks on her weak points sent the felon into immediate submission.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and do will be used against you in a court of Sella. You do not have the right to an attorney. You do have the right to be tickled for as long as deemed necessary. Do you understand the terms I have just read to you?"

Illya's immediate response was to go and clobber him with chubby little fists. Silly girl your blows have no power here.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the duo was at a nearby tea shop at Verde shopping center where Shirou treated Illya to some cake. She still hadn't forgiving him for embarrassing her but accepted the tribute regardless. Shirou didn't worry about it even though as females, even preschool ones are notoriously temperamental in his mind with the minor exclusions of Sella and…<p>

"I don't like her." Illya said with a scrunched up face. Shirou just sighed in response at Illya's motivation. Apparently she thought that he was going to meet his fellow student of the culinary arts. He didn't know what it was but whenever Illya and Sakura got together….bad things started to happen, mostly to him. It rarely came to that though since Shirou didn't really invite people over to the house often but when he did….the Emiya shuddered.

How could a collaboration of eastern and western dishes go so wrong? How?

Even though Sakura never _seemed_ to dislike Illya back, there was definitely something there that made Shirou want to avoid putting the two volatile elements in close proximity.

"Do you want some Onii-chan?"

As Shirou looked at the offered fork with a piece of cake at the end and the focused look on his sister's face. A quick bite later, he began to analysis the cake in depth as Illya grinned. Ingredients were of decent quality and the preparation was good but sadly his tastebuds detected dryness and Shirou decided that he could do better. Still she liked it and that was nice. Maybe he could prepare some Japanese sweets for her later on.

After paying the bill, he went off with Illya on what had turned into a sibling stroll. Illya talked about a friend she met in pre-school named Mimi and their 'adventures', listening to his social butterfly of a little sister fill the air with her stories was soothing…especially when Shirou realized just where it was that he was walking this entire time.

He stopped at an area that didn't seem any different apart from having a more modern look that most areas of Fuyuki. The reason for that was something that Shirou was intimately aware of.

"I met him here."

Illya just froze at the interruption or more specifically the strange expression that her brother now had. Really Shirou normally had an almost peaceful, observing countenance excluding when someone like mama did something crazy.

But now…there was a distant almost longing look and she realized that there was only one person that Shirou could mean. Papa never really told her how she got a big brother, she couldn't even remember a time when she didn't. The idea that someone so important to her family was once just another stranger was offputting to the Einzbern and without thinking she held onto his shirt.

"I can remember every detail about that moment. Everything."

"How I found something so important thanks to him and kaa-san…and you too Illya-chan."

He smiled and ruffled her white pigtails messily before closing his eyes in thought.

He could do it. Barely thinking he started to performed a simple action of magecraft. Doing so was something that the Emiya rarely did outside the safety of the domicile but unlike other acts this could barely be called magecraft. No circuits were necessary for this, no prana. Rather what he was doing could be considered more a prerequisite for a specific type of magecraft more than real thaumaturgy.

Alchemy of the mental persuasion. Something that Sella had thaught despite seeing little value in the arts of Atlas when compared to the physical alchemy of the Einzberns.

It was almost learnt out of desperation to be considered an actual spellcaster, not even a magus. Two of his first skills and along with Structural Grasp the only ones he could perform without repercussions.

_{Thought Acceleration activated}{Memory Partition: First Room Realized}{Memory Analysis- Start.}_

Or at least without_ unexpected_ repercussions.

He held back a grimace as his head started pounding. This was expected.

Really combining the two skills was something that was he was not really ready for but he wanted to finish before Illya notice something wrong. Besides a little bit of a headache was nothing.

_{hard ground}{body dying}{hand raised}{Man. Smiling.}_

Go Back.

_{fire..heat searing}{smog…choking}{Circuits absorbing}{Body Strengthening}_

Go. Back.

_{BLACK} {BLACK} {PAIN} {BLACK}{DI-}_

**GO. BACK.**

_{Copper Hair}{Tall Lady}{Hazel Eyes}{Man. Frowning.}_

_{"Just h_ld _y h_d an_ d_'t l_t g_"}_

_{"Shirou!"} _

"Shirou?"

Orbs of golden steel opened at the interruption. The mental act was discarded and the pressure began to fade though a mild headache remained. He didn't look at her for a moment. But when he did the first thing he noticed was the furrowed brows of worry that his sister had on.

"Are you ok?"

Was he? Should he be? Failure usually didn't bother Shirou but this…this..

"I was trying to remember something."

"About Papa?"

Shirou shook his head minutely and Illya got the feeling not to ask further.

If he wanted to talk about it he would.

He did not.

But as he went home, sister firmly in hand to deliver her to the judgement of Prime Guardian Sella, part of Shirou Emiya wondered when it was or more so what it meant that he could no longer remember the woman from whose grasp he ran.

When he could no longer remember the boy who first walked into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A look back for Shirou and perhaps a look into the future for us. Yep the first major changes has been revealed. What does this mean? What's wrong with Shirou's projection? How will an element of Ether change the boy who lives unaware of the sheathed Sword? The prick writing this story probably knows. I bet he's got it all planned out...or may he's just making it up as he goes along. Either way let's hope the ride will be fun and thanks for over a hundred favs and follows.<strong>


	7. 6-A Side Quest?

**Chapter Six: A Side Quest?**

"Shirou….Explain."

The Emiya quailed under the gaze of his severely unamused Guardian. Sella did not know what to do with the boy. How could someone who was considerate, respectful to his elders and dedicated to his studies be such a-pardon her disrespect- complete lummox?

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He could do this. Yes it had failed numerous times before but the future was always in flux. Anything was possible!

"Well there I was…minding my own busi-"

"Yes I know 'minding your own business'…The interesting thing is young master, that your business has a habit to involve other people's business. And that business also tends to turn towards violence and ends with you coming home and making _my_ business to patch you up."

Alright plan 1 had crashed and burned not even a sentence after takeoff but Shirou had grown as a person, no longer was he a foolish preteen who thought that nothing could go wrong, no…now he had two plans! He could not fail!

"Alright I may have gotten into another fight."-Sella raised an eyebrow. 'May?' well the boy's scuffed up school clothes, bruised arms and bleeding nose said otherwise, namely that Shirou's lying skills still hadn't reached past a first grade level.

"But it was for a good reason!" Oh this ought to be fun. "They were messing with Sakura! They said that her hair was weird and that she should dye it. The buncha jerks."

"I see so I suppose that you barged in to defend the fair maiden. A lone virtuous knight against the cruel world."

Shirou was torn between wanting to nod along and knowing that he was being cruelly mocked. He had to defend himself from this abuse.

"I wasn't alone. Gaisuke was there and since they were taking about weird hair…." Ah yes Gaisuke, one of that crazy dojo's heirs and one of the worst possible people for Shirou to be friends with. He would likely think that it was common sense for a red head and blond to help out someone due to sharing unusual hair.

Now he was a _nice_ boy but…an energetic knucklehead prone to attracting fights was not the type of person who Sella wanted her ward to hang out with. Of course if she really put her foot down then Shirou might comply…being a good respectful boy.

But…he was also a lonely one.

He didn't show it. Looking sad and lonely wasn't something Shirou did in fact he really wasn't an emotive person in general. Persistent and stubborn, yes but she couldn't judge him just by his appearance like the young lady.

The fact was that Shirou's dedication to his magecraft lessons despite his slow progress, while something she was proud off also meant that he didn't interacted with people after school. She also suspected that during classes was the same as he likely tried to refine his mental skills that did not require the usage of magic circuits. That was of course forbidden outside of home even if he only knew a few minor mysteries.

The result was that the only male friend that Shirou had was a one that was also stubborn if in a different way and who didn't think about dragging Shirou in fights and vice versa. Thankfully that Sakura girl seemed to be normal despite her heritage but at his age Shirou needed something more….

"Shirou while I see your need to protect your friends, it isn't only Sakura that you get involved with. You do not need to get so involved in these matters especially when they always turn into a fight. There are other solutions such as the adults which always have to pick up the pieces afterwards. Although I have to say that I'm glad that you haven't taken the easy way out and used reinforcement."

He gaped at her in shock. Use magecraft on ordinary people?  
>"No way Sella I wouldn't put you guys in danger!"<p>

She furrowed her brow at how his first thought was their safety even in a small event like this. She knew that his main goal was to help but did he really not wish to use magecraft for nothing else? He used thought acceleration and memory partition in his school work but that was more to train the skills and grow accustomed to the mental strain than to get straight A's.

She shook her head and wondered how to deal with such an unusual child. Well first…She activated her circuits and actualized a simple mystery to heal the minor marks. Ignoreing the now happy look on Shirou's face as he assume that he had gotten away with his foolishness, Sella thought. Shirou needed to do something that gave him more interaction with people. But how would she do this….

* * *

><p>Shirou Emiya was feeling mildly suspicious. Before him was the school's judo club which he was now going to be a part of. He wondered about what the point of this was when he could instead be studying magecraft. He expected a punishment for his last scuffle but instead Sella just went and patched him up before making him a <em>deal<em>.

If he stopped fighting, joined a sports club for a month and most importantly exceled in it, she would let him study an extremely valuable conceptual weapon. He didn't even know that they had a conceptual weapon but Sella wouldn't lie to him.

He had never even seen a magical item before but he knew that a conceptual weapon had very interesting effects. His little study on the church and their executors informed him on the Keys of Providence which they normally utilized in battle to make vampires susceptible to natural laws but conceptual items could have a variety of effects that physical defences could not protect against.

So he would enter this club and be the very best. In return he would get to take another step down the path of magecraft. How hard could it be?

Shirou found the answer to that question on the hard wooden floor that he was flipped onto.

"Gah!..." His eyes reflexively tightened at the impact and his body froze, still the shock of the crash wore off soon and Shirou quickly got up to face his sparring partner.

He had thought that it would be easy to match another person after going through the katas and getting a feel for it but this guy was good despite being the same age as him and even needing glasses.

"What's your name?"

The boy shifted his lens before going back into a stance with ease further implying past training.

"Issei Ryuudou, and you're Shirou Emiya."

"Uhh…yeah how did you know? Wait Ryuudou like the temple?" Did he know this guy? Oh man he hoped that he didn't get in a fight with a monk from here. That would make this a real pain and probably net him some bad karma. Wait was Karma a thing? Probably not but if vampires could come from the moon…he should ask Sella.

"You're rather well known in our grade thanks to that friend of yours…"

'Gakumazawa…'

Was he really getting a reputation? Maybe Sella was right about the fights.

"Are you one of the big guys around here?"

The responding chuckle was answer enough but Issei soon elaborated.

"Not quite, my skills are good but that's just from some sparring with my brother. I'm just trying the club out because he asked but I might not stay."  
>"Me either…my guardian wanted me to try out some clubs so I'll be doing that for about a month instead of just going home."<p>

"Hmm..."

Issei stayed silent as he continued the spar with the newcomer. Shirou Emiya was a bit of an enigma in their grade. Despite getting into fights and being friends with a lout like Gakumazawa the boy was well behaved in class and even consistently got grades which rivalled his own.

He tried to grapple but Emiya kept backing off before he could get a decent grip. His footwork was just like a beginner but his instincts were excellent…wait that wasn't quite right. Emiya did evade his moves but it wasn't instinct but judgement his eyes were always on Issei's movements. It was simply reacting to an attack but at an unexpected level for an ordinary person. Maybe he picked up some things from the blonde?

Still it wasn't hard to see where Shirou was focusing on and using that against him. With his unpractised movements, the newbie was simply incapable of moving in a way to defend and when he tried….

"Gahh"

It was funny to see the boy stumble over his own feet but Issei had enough composure to refrain from laugh at a down opponent…out loud.

Shirou noted the smirk however and soon jumped up to wipe it off the wannabe-monk's face.

Sadly that wish was one that would not be granted.

* * *

><p>"Gahaha…man you got your ass kicked."<p>

That elegant response came from the Dojo heir once he saw the Emiya walking gingerly with that stick in the mud/decent fighter Ryuudou.

"Gakumazawa-san." Issei offered a bland greeting. While Emiya seemed to actually be a good sort, his choice in friends was definitely questionable…or may he was just too nice to say anything.

"So you joined the Judo guys? You know that I've still got that spot open for you at my dojo right?"

Shirou just shrugged in response, slightly flinching at his aching back. The ground did not get softer as time went on but he didn't give up until club went out.

"Sorry Gaisuke, Sella said that I had to pick something to do after school and I just choose judo."

Gaisuke remembered the strict lady that just looked at him judgingly when he went to see Shirou's house. He wasn't that experienced with the Gakumazawa style but its core was centred on reading the opponent and one look told him how outclassed he was.

When Shirou mention that she used to be a maid before coming to Japan he forget to mention that she was a maid in the same way that Oddjob was a butler. What's weird was that the lazy one that just waved at him before going back to watching TV felt even more dangerous.

Heh and people wondered why he was friends with Emiya? The guy was a lot more interesting that anyone realized and you could always count on him to have your back without asking.

Which made it a shame that he didn't want to join their dojo. Sure his bro was an awesome sparring partner but variety was the spice of life and all that. Mmnn….He never fought Shirou because picking on the untrained wasn't their family's way but if he started doing judo….

"Hey Shirou that's cool and if you're gonna pick Judo, well that means I get a new sparring partner. The established art versus the commoner's reversal!"

He punctuated that statement with a sudden fist in the air that shocked the two.

"Huh?" Shirou just realized that he had not only gotten a sorta monk as a friend but also a new? rival had appeared?

Ah he had to bear with it and it's only for a month right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: more stuff! I'm basing Gaisuke's character off of his dad and sister's behavior plus his one panel appearance in Prisma. He will pretty much be a back ground character even more so than his sis but a way to get Shirou interested in the more physical stuff. Canon is pretty short and the manga updates so slowly which means that I'll be taking my time with developing Shirou...**


	8. 7-Raising the Bar

**Chapter Seven: Raising the Bar**

"Something's off."

Gaisuke looked at his friend/sparring partner/ 'rival' with some concern. The reason for this was because even someone like him, who was frankly oblivious, could realize that something was wrong. Now what was the cause of this unorthodox concern? Well…

Shirou Emiya was discontent.

It was not overt; he did not grumble, complain and even in conversation his response held no underlying displeasure. But the truth was clear to anyone who knew him, Shirou was not a happy camper. It was in the slight slump in his walk and the small distant frown that kept popping up. The reason was unknown but it didn't matter because as an appointed bro, the path was already determined. And so once they were let out of class, the self-appointed eternal rival made his move.

"Grit those teeth Emiya!"

"Huh?"  
>Shirou was just able to avoid the first swing with a hasty backstep in his confused defence but the heir of Gakumazawa would not be denied!<p>

"Clarity Liner!"

With a sudden deft strike to his chin as he was backing away, Shirou was sent crashing to the ground. This of course drew a certain amount of attention. The class began to attract towards as exclamation of surprise filled the courtyard, while Gaisuke was known for his involvement in fights doing so on school grounds was something outside the norm.

"Gakumazawa-san! What nonsense are you up to this time!"

A figure passed through the throng of gathered people and once he was recognized the people began to disperse. After all this was the only person in their grade willing to take charge when Gaisuke went into his random fits of insanity. Appointed as 'Chief Stick in the Mud' by the aforementioned troublemaker, the interloper was clearly Issei Ryuudou.

"Oh…sup Monk."

This nonchalant answer and ridiculous nickname were things that had once angered Issei but soon adapted to. After all a 'man' of the Ryuudou Temple could hardly be bothered by the antics of a foolish brute.

"Why are you attack Emiya-san? I thought you at least had enough sense to restrain your violence to the dojo spars."

Normally violence would be reported immediately but as painful was it was to admit, the lout would not do something like that for a no reason especially to a friend. His dojo's odd sense of pride wouldn't allow that kind of behaviour…probably.

"He looked like he needed a punch to the face but he dodged for some reason so I had to use my family's secret techniques. Really he should be thanking me."

With a herculean effort, Ryuudou held back the longing desire to have his hand tearfully unite with his face. The earnest urge to facepalm at utter nonsense was just part of knowing Gaisuke but not once had Issei submitted to the temptation. No he had to be a bastion of sanity against this black hole of inane antics. The correct choice would be….

"Emiya how do you wish to repay Gamakumaza's actions?"

Shirou had already gotten back up from the sudden blow. While disconcerting, Gaisuke's strike held so real amount of force, despite appearances he was good enough to use just enough power to topple Shirou over.

"Gahh…it's fine."

Rubbing his chin, Shirou decided to get some answers in a rather direct fashion.

"Gaisuke…what the hell?"

"Your dead eyes were annoying so I went and knocked some life into them."

'Dead?'

He was feeling a bit down but…

"What do you mean dead?"

Gaisuke crossed his arms and tilted his head up towards the sky. He rarely got to show off his knowledge due to it being consigned mainly to fighting stuff and hitting things. But know all would know his power.

"The Gamakumaza style is designed to crush the enemy's body and spirit without mercy! When the powerful and cocky come, we strike and make them regret they were ever born!"

…Shirou and Issei shared a glance and began walking back to the school building. After all class would be starting soon and they couldn't be late. Education was much more important than useless jabber from an idiot.

"Wait! I'm saying that you look like you lost badly!"

The Emiya froze and spun around with an indignant look on his face.

"I didn't lose!...just haven't figured out how to win yet."

Gaisuke and Issei stilled for a second before they each started giving him a look, a sad look, a sad look that made Shirou start feeling particularly annoyed especially when they started shaking it oh so disappointedly.

"Emiya…it is understandable to be depressed over a loss but it is best to accept it and move on."

Shirou let out a huff of resistance but soon calmed himself, they were right about him not accepting something but the reason wasn't losing. He gave the contrasting duo a contemplative look, it was probably useless but could they maybe answer his question?

"I'm not sad about losing but…have you guys ever fought someone that you just _couldn't_ beat, someone that was just stronger than you at something even if you gave it your all. And what more you feel that this person was always going to be that way."

Issei didn't answer immediately feeling that this was an important question. Someone that he felt that he could never exceed? His brother was much more skilled at martial arts but unlike him, Issei had broader focuses and tried to find a balance in academics and physical activities. He could quite figure out a way to phrase what he need to saw. Still it was times like this that a clear minded idiot came in handy.

"Every day."

Eyebrows rose at not just the words but the serious expression that Gaisuke wore.

"My bro is the eldest and I constantly try to match him. Never won once, Reiichi's always ahead…but that's not such a bad thing. I can see the steps he made and learn from his strengths and weaknesses, hell sometimes I help him patch those weaknesses up. No point in beating someone when they're not at their absolute best."

"Yes Emiya, there will always be people who excel at a certain field. Your skills at academics are a clear example. But there is always a reason for excellence, sometimes it's talent or hard work or just a greater amount of time practised. If you find your reason and study other's, you can grow stronger. Even if a challenge is impossible…is that any reason to give up?"

"Man if you always worry about never beating something then your enemy is always gonna be yourself not the world. Do something stupid and see how awesome it feels when you win."

Shirou was clearly surprised; he wasn't expecting such fitting advice from people his own age. Well maybe Ryuudou picked up some stuff from the temple but Gaisuke? He knew that the World had unexpected depths but apparently so did the people he knew.

"Look like your eyes finally got some life in them! Hey we got gym before school lets out so why don't I show you someone else that you can never surpass."

Shirou gave a small smile as Gaisuke ran back into the building, Issei trailing afterwards.

They were right, people he wanted to protect had their own strengths…strengths that far exceed his own as a person. But he could still polish his own meagre strengths and try to make up for their weaknesses. Sella wasn't good at physical things and Liz couldn't use magecraft. He still hadn't given it enough. He could still do more. He didn't know enough to decide anything. All that changed was that he now could see how high the sky was.

It was after class that Shirou decided to take Gaisuke's advice. The gym equipment needed to be put away and people had already starting begging off and left Shirou to take care of the rest. The stuff left by his grade was only a little but he soon saw that that someone, probably from the higher classes, had left out a jumping pole and landing pad. It was set up way too high, he could see how any middle-schooler could be expected to clear it. He would need to use reinforcement or something to do so but there was no way he would do something so stupid.

Still…

They left it out here to the side of the courtyard. the few people still playing around weren't interested in it. The bar was set way too high, too high for a middle-schooler. It was impossible. _But was that any reason not to try?_ It would be stupid. _But would it be awesome if he won?_

The Emiya looked around almost questioning, looking for some sign to decide his path.

But such convenient things are rare even for ones that lived in the moonlit world.

Screw it.

He glanced down at his gym clothes, pulling the lightly sweated t-shirt and toeing the ground with his sneakers.

No magic circuits. No mental alchemy. No tricks. Just a simple kid doing something pointless.

He took a few steps back and looked at the bar. Then he ran. Then he leaped.

It was a good effort but a poor result. He failed. The bar was just too high.

For a moment he flew but the wings made from his effort were as expected insufficient to the task.

But still he smiled.

Once more.

Again and again he made the effort. His sportswear was soaked in sweat and in the light of the setting sun his body ached.

Once more.

He focused on nothing but the bar and the desired result that resided in his mind.

His sneakers kicked up dirt in the air and he pushed his body without care of possibilities.

Once more.

He saw anything but the bar and his desired result so it was not unusual or strange that he did not notice.

He didn't see that there were three people watching.

Three people with much better things to do but who all stayed to watch the meaningless struggle.

They saw the pointlessness of his effort. The foolishness of his task. How clumsy his tired body had become in the heat of the sun.

They saw the persistence that he held. The steel of his will. How his tired body would not give in to simple exhaustion.

They saw that mundane if difficult act and the idiot that continued to leap in the sky for no reason at all. They wondered how it would feel to try something impossible, without expecting a prize, reward or even simple recognition. To do something for the sake of it without expectations and meaning weighing them down.

To go against common sense. To defy not for material gain but just because one could.

They weren't sure why they watched. The raven haired average one need to go home after a long day of school. The mercenary in training with golden drills had no time to waste in her short trip to this eastern country. The purple headed friend who wondered if she should interrupt or reveal herself, but knowing that to do so would disrupt that constant effort.

The sight gave them all a strange but pleasant feeling that none wished to go away and so as one they all stayed in the background to watch. To embrace that feeling and see the copper-haired boy try to complete his self-appointed task.

But Shirou Emiya did not notice them. All he saw was the bar and so he went. He had seen his guardians' strength, realized the heights that he still had yet to touch. His magecraft was insufficient to push him there, his body was too mundane to touch it, his skills too untrained. But still he would make the leap.

Once. More.

With all the ability that his body could gather and refine. He had failed or rather seen just how far above the ones he needed to protect were and started to think that his efforts…were wrong, mistaken or even worse useless. He looked away from his mistakes but even if it were just for a moment that was never the right path.

So once more until he finally reach it. Until the deed was done.

Shirou hoped that Sella wouldn't be mad if it took a while.


	9. Interlude One-The Other Emiya

**Interlude One: The Other Emiya**

"No. Way."

In an ordinary Fuyuki household, that was Shirou's definite response to the only other male to ever reside there. He had been preparing what to do for summer vacation; magecraft lessons, more intense spars, visit Issei's temple but what he just heard cut those plans to fine shreds. It was unbelievable in the extreme and so Shirou felt quite confident with his denial.

"Yes…way."

So shocked was he that Shirou did not notice the tone that the old man used. He also didn't notice the cries from Illya in the living room when she heard that Shirou would be going with Kerry while Irisviel stayed at home for a few weeks. Kiritsugu did however and for a moment realized that this would be the first time that he and his son would go on a trip together and yet it felt completely natural.

Well he was definitely a changed man and it didn't even take something ridiculous like a curse from a final boss type character to do it.

Any of his former associates would have experienced complete shock at the sight of the relaxed, slightly amused and most of all peaceful look on his face as he ruffled his son's copper hair. They would have definitely gone into collective apoplexy if they had seen him arrive and immediately put Illya on his shoulders to carry her around.

The man didn't even smoke anymore after Iri picked up some health magazines and decided that he was too old to try and look cool with a cigarette in his mouth. He tried to fight it but foolishly relied on logic and how as an alchemist she could probably fix any damage to his lungs with ease. Iri quite simply did not agree and started to tearfully mourn how he only loved her for her amazingly powerful magecraft.

The ending came with a rather predictable result with Kiritsugu going to his room while she threw away his cartons and lighter. Thankfully she had no fashion opinions on the black trench coats filling his closet or else he would have done even more sulk-manly brooding.

He even changed to the point where he realized how hard his son was working with magecraft and for a truly admirable purpose; protecting their family. That change was the reason why he decided to do something that was normally a tradition for magi.

His normal methodology with magus traditions was to see how he could take advantage of its flaws and use it to terminate his Target.

As the Target was his son, 'terminate' was altered to 'reward' and since the tradition was something not only meaningful but also fairly practical the magus killer saw no reason not to.

"Seriously!?"

Kiritsugu gave a good natured sigh. Was it so hard to imagine that he would do something like this? Then he thought about the collection of mercenaries, heretic magi and dead apostles (most all coincidentally dead…extra dead in the apostles' case) that would maybe say 'umm…yes'.

Ok so maybe Iri implied that Shirou should get something as encouragement for his efforts. And maybe she had shoved a case of cash and told him to use those mercenary contacts for something useful.

"Yes, You mother and I have been talking about your progress. I know you've been working hard with your…studies and you should find an Azoth Sword useful."

That was no exaggeration. Not only had Shirou been practicing magecraft and even started developing his own spells, he had also started going to a rather strange local dojo and even tried out some judo at school to train his body. That granddaughter of Raiga even took a shine to him and invited to try out some kendo but like the others sports he never seemed drawn to it despite putting his all into training.

Still the result from Sella's reports was someone who would spar evenly with the Dojo's heirs and Kiritsugu could even see his son start to develop a unconscious stance similarly to martial artists he had known.

Practitioners like the man they would be going to pick up some more crafting materials from once Shirou stopped bouncing around in excitement.

Well he could wait for a while after all…Kiritsugu Emiya was a family man now.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything ready?"<p>

A small smile came to his face at Iri's joyful expression as he nodded in affirmation. She had been pushing for something like this for a while, saying that males needed to go on bonding adventures and talk about manly things. Initially she had been adamant on a fishing trip where apparently nothing would be caught but instead realized the similarities that they shared and how despite being from different generations they really weren't so far apart after all. Then they were supposed to hug but in a totally manly way.

It turns out that teaching Iri about the outside world through a mix of Disney movies, sitcoms and romantic comedies was a bad idea.

Still he could say that the choices he made to get here, even if meant abandoning his plans and preparations, was not one he could regret. It was after all one that he was still fighting for with his wife at his side and children safe at home.

"Here you can use these in the crafting."

He caught the small thrown bag by reflex and quickly realized what it contained.

"Really? now?"

She gave a small shrug.

"Just as some insurance. He's still too young to know something like that...I don't think anyone is really old enough but that doesn't mean he can't benefit from it. It'll cost a bit more to make a multifunctional mystic code but it should be useful in the future."

She was likely correct. The result would likely be less specialized than his own but the materials would be definitely useful for crafting and shouldn't interfere with the original functions. In fact it might even enhance it but still…

"You know in my day it wasn't so easy to make one of those, I had to take out my own ribs and grind them into dust. Took a lot of work but I never wasted the results."

"Yes honey, I've heard it before. You were very tough and didn't cry even once."

Kiritsugu enjoyed the back and forth but it was time for him to leave and hopefully get something that his son could be proud of. Something that could represent Shirou Emiya as a magus.

* * *

><p>"So Shirou I heard that Sella let you study a genuine conceptual weapon."<p>

Kirisugu had to hold back a chuckle as Shirou started glaring in annoyance out the window of the SUV.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Yep Shirou was definitely upset but why? It was after all a magic item without compare that any magi would give their legacy to study. He told his son as much, though the amused tone may have a bit obvious.

"I spent a month without studying magecraft. A month focusing on clubs and studies that I now have to keep up or else the teachers will start to complain. I did it for something that I was promised to get and do you know what Sella told me at the end of it all?"

_'Shirou you've done so well, excelling in both school and activities. Friendship, experience, skills…You've gained so much but the real prize was inside you all along._'

The car was silent as Shirou pout-brooded like a man and Kiritsugu remembered when Sella had called to ask for permission to use the 'prize' as motivation. Iri's only request was to record the look on Shirou's face at the end of it all.

"Well….it was."

And now Shirou was glaring at him with teenage rebellion in those eyes. Oh where did his loyal, polite son go? Ah well at least he had Illya.

"Not the point…and it wasn't funny."

Sella would disagree, heck Liz would disagree.

"Well did you find out anything from it?"

Kiritsugu was never really a researcher, though more from preference than aptitude, but even he has some professional interest in what spells a person could get from studying a noble phantasm.

"…not really I mean how am I supposed to understand something made by the Fae? Just analysing it gives me a headache since the materials, concept and crafting skills are all basically alien to Humans. If it wasn't made to be used by one, I doubt I would be able to get anything at all."

_Used by one._

"You mean Arthur Pendragon."

Kiritsugu spoke the name without questioning but there was a hint of curiosity about the legendary King of Knights.

"Yeah _her_."

Kiritsugu would never admit to being caught off guard by a teenager but that didn't stop the persistent smirk on Shirou's face at his father's reaction. The Emiya scion would get his revenge against those who mocked him one way or the other.

"I was able to get some pieces of the history from it since that's not dependant on the item, it's more like the impressions left on it by the World. It's hard to process the images but the clearest were of King Arthur who was definitely a girl and never seemed to get old like you."

He ignored that kick at his age as he thought about the damage that Shirou would be able to do to centuries of well-persevered and beloved Arthurian legends. Well Avalon was said to grant immortality so likely the King never aged though what kind of immortality the Fae could grant was a Mystery. Still even if nothing else could be learnt, he was impressed that Shirou's grasp was able to get even that much about events from over a millennium and a half ago.

That spell was something that he had polished until a basic piece of magecraft became something rather unique. Which reminded him….

"So Shirou, Sella mentioned that you were trying to make your own spells now?"

"Yeah!...Well right now I'm just working on two of them to figure out how to use my ether element and one isn't even really a new one. I still can't do most spells that create physical changes in the World except for things like reinforcement and alteration. It still has limits but it works best on my body and if I use structural grasp to analysis my body beforehand I can even do it to parts like my eyes."

For the second time in a day, a teenager got the upper hand on the Magus Killer. Parenthood was quickly turning out to be the mercenary's wiliest foe.

"Why would you do something like that? Reinforcement is tricky enough on the body's muscles, using it on the organs is…"

Insane, stupid and a variety of other things that Sella had already told Shirou.

"I know but if I use mental alchemy then I can monitor the results without going over the reinforcement limit. I'm still working on it with Sella's help but even if it might be helpful, that's not one of the spells I'm developing. The one I figured out myself was by combining my ether element with structural grasp to better see the flow of prana and spiritual influences. That's what let me obtain the images from Avalon and I even managed to see that it worked by absorbing small amount of stray prana from King Arthur. It won't work now because it's set to activate only with King Arthur's energy, I don't think even the Fae could use it without her."

If the item wouldn't react to any prana or presence but Arthur's, then even the Clocktower's researchers would have limited success with it. Especially since they couldn't physically interfere with its workings and risk the Faire craft being damaged.

"Hmmm…and what was the second spell?"

That_ Spiritual_ Grasp was interesting and would likely be suited to studying spiritual bodies and other influences of Gaia from what Kiritsugu could surmised by his own understanding of elemental relations. Still to develop something like that showed that even hampered by the ether element, Shirou was a resourceful child.

"Well this's not really mine but when I started studying Avalon, I _grasped_ that it had a basic function that only King Arthur and the faire creators could use but which didn't require prana to activate. It only reduces the presence of the Item on Gaia by shifting its Existence to a purely spiritual state. Sella said that it's called 'astralization' and that it's an effect that only works with things with a strong spiritual presence or component."

That was something he also knew from what beginners knowledge he had on ghosts, wraiths and other spiritual bodies of Gaia. While transferring from the material plane to the astral one was a natural process for those beings, he didn't think any magi families specialized in doing it to physical items. Likely because it would be a very limited art without much room for improvement and discovery. But from what he knew about the highest forms of magical existences, such a mystery was innate to their nature.

"So you think that you can…learn how to astralize things from Avalon? Because Ether forms the basis of spiritual phenomena?"

It would require a large amount of information on the desired item and an ether element to integrate the mystery all while not interfering with the item's intended function. With some more knowledge on spiritual bodies, he could see a person being able to construct an astralization enchantment and seeing how engaged Shirou was made Kiritsugu hold back his thoughts on the spell's possible applications and instead tried to see how he could help.

"The Azoth Sword will likely take a while so maybe while we're there you can get some Code Crafting lessons and learn how to apply that kind of spell to physical items."

Shirou's mind soon began to whirl with what he could learn from someone who specifically focused in crafting before when something struck him about what was said.

"What do you mean? I thought that we were just picking up some material to make it?"

Kiritsugu blinked as his mind realized that he didn't make things clear. Well making arrangement not just with the supplier but also the defacto-Second Owner of the city took a while. It had been years since he had seen either of them, back when he was moving here with Irisviel and an infant Illya. Apparently informing Shirou had slipped his mind. Maybe he was getting old…

"Ah…well making a good mystic code requires a bit of professional advice and I know a craftsman that lives in the same town as the man I ordered the metal from. He'll have the required tool for crafting there."

Normally magi families would forge Azoth Swords by themselves since the tool would be based on their family's specialization but Shirou had no interest in taking the Emiya crest and going into the field of time manipulation which was probably for the best as he lacked the fire element which had run in the Emiya line. As a result, he would get an azoth sword more suited to his ether element and spiritual phenomena.

"That's…convenient?"

Shirou didn't know much about the Japanese moonlit society but most magi families tend to give each other a berth unless their families had a strong connection.

"Well the place we're going to happens to be on a ley line, one even stronger than the one in Fuyuki so some of people from our side tend to congregate or pass through there. Not really magi but definitely out of the norm in one way or the other."

Shirou nodded stiffly as his mind began to realize that this trip was not only so that he could get his first code but also to introduce him to people from the same world that his parents had been traversing every time they left the safety of home.

"What's the place like again?

Kiritsugu thought about the land that was known for the birth of the Fifth Magician, where people with tainted blood now possessed the highest control and things always felt a bit more_ primal_ than normal.

"Well because of the strong ley line the Association normally keeps an eye on here, but the official Second Guardian is absent now. There's still an overseer watching but he shouldn't be a problem. The town was built around the mountains with a connection to the city and from what I remember; the town is more modernized than Fuyuki so finding a hotel will be easy."

Yep there shouldn't be any problems in sleepy Misaki….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not completely happy with this since Kiritsugu's voice is hard to find and mixing humour into it is even harder. In Zero he is very mission focused but with Illya he's shown to be playful and in FSN he's almost zen. But his presence in Prisma is just one appearance where he's just chilling and taking a smoke, something I've deprived my Kiritsugu of, as punishment for being so vague in canon. Also we're in Misaki but don't go expecting an arc, or even an Arc. This is just a first attempt to see if I can write a wider prisma universe and maybe a bit of setup for a return down the road. Also remember that the theme of HKPS is family.<strong>

**On another note. I'm calling for any interested people to apply for a beta position. Not so much for general plotting but to help me keep the characters' voices inline.**


End file.
